Tiempos Violentos
by maiteginevra
Summary: A pesar de todo, Pansy Parkinson es una niña común y corriente. Le gusta el pastel de chocolate, leer corazón de bruja y los jugadores de quidditch. Sin embargo sabe que es una mala época, sabe que vive tiempos violentos.


Disclaimer: bla bla bla J.K. bla bla bla y Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>TIEMPOS VIOLENTOS<strong>

_No es tan grave_, piensa como si eso justificara aquellas extrañas ideas que pasan por su cabeza. Claro que no es _tan_ grave. Es simplemente atroz.

Porque Pansy desvía sus ojos negros justo cuando él alza su cabeza y sonríe al viento de aquel modo tímido. Trata de concentrarse en la taza de leche que tiene frente a ella, trata de concentrarse en la conversación de Draco, Gregory y Vincent, pero no puede.

Porque sus ojos, como si tuvieran vida propia, vuelven a levantarse y se van directo a ese lugar donde está él sentado. Donde ella nunca debería mirar. Le ve mordisquear un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Observa, detenidamente, como se chupa los restos que le han quedado en sus dedos, y se da cuenta que lo suyo casi es inevitable. Porque hasta cuando hace eso se ve bien. Elegante, guapo, sublime. Como si hubiese sido hecho por todas esas cartas anónimas que llegan hasta Corazón de Bruja describiendo al hombre perfecto. Ni siquiera le molesta ese leve color que siempre tienen sus mejillas, ni el hecho de que él sea una persona sonriente.

Demasiado sonriente.

Pansy recuerda aquella vez que iba retrasada a clases. No corría, por supuesto, porque las señoritas no lo hacen y menos aún para ir a clases de Transformaciones. Sin embargo, se olvidó del peldaño trampa de las escaleras, se olvidó que era la hora y el lugar de que éste apareciera. Y pensó que se iba a quedar ahí hasta que el estúpido de Filch se dignara a aparecer. Pensó en gritar para que alguien viniera a ayudarle, pero no fue necesario. Porque él apareció desde el lado contrario, descendiendo las escaleras, y sin que ella tuviese que pedírselo, se aproximó y le ofreció su ayuda.

Como el joven de regios modales que es. O que era, mejor dicho.

Pansy, por supuesto, no contestó. Como buena dama en apuros sólo dejó que el tómase con esas manos grandes y tibias su tobillo y lo jalará delicadamente hasta que la trampa cediese.

Fue un breve instante. Pero le bastó para saber cómo olía sus ropas, el modo suave en que se balanceaba su manzana de adán al tragar saliva. El extraño sonido de su respiración (Pansy cree que se debe a ese pequeña desviación en la nariz) y los distintos reflejos de su pelo cuando choca contra contra él la luz solar. Pero lo que más le gustó a Pansy fue su silencio. Que no le dijera _"ten más cuidado para la próxima vez"_ o el casual _"¿estabas distraída que te atrapó la escalera?"_. Sólo le sonrió con esa expresión tan tímida que se dibuja en su rostro y siguió su camino, cualquiera que fuese éste.

Sabe que no tiene novia, que no sale con nadie. No es que ella estuviese pendiente de eso, pero ese tipo de información se conoce muy rápidamente en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, es plenamente consciente de la cantidad de miradas que levanta. Pansy las revisa todas las mañanas durante el desayuno. Y se irrita de sobremanera porque el maldito es demasiado popular.

Pero lo que más le molesta es la insignia que está en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Ese símbolo que parece hacerse más y más grande cada vez que a ella se le ocurre fijarse en su túnica.

Porque no hay nada peor que Hufflepuff. Bueno, quizás sí. Gryffindor.

Aún así, Huffleppuff significa que esto es malo, muy malo.

Todas las noches, Pansy cierra los ojos y ahí está de nuevo. Casi dentro de ella. El brillo inocente de sus ojos grises, demasiado dulces, demasiado buenos. Y no, no le gusta pensar en eso porque ella tiene otro brillo en la mirada, uno que no combina con el de él. Aún así, ese mirar profundo que tiene grabado en sus pupilas es más fuerte que cualquier deseo de destierro. Todas las noches se queda dormida con los dedos entremedio de sus piernas, intentado resolver si así se alivia el peso que siente dentro de ella, en un lugar que no quiere pensar su nombre, porque la idea le aterra. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despierta, no se da cuenta que se viste y se peina, una y otra vez, su cabellera negra sólo para lucir bien. No es que no le importe su aspecto, pero ¿desde cuándo le importa tanto? Sólo cuando su pelo se mueve ligero y brilla como una cortina oscura llena de reflejos plateados va a desayunar.

El, por supuesto, ya está ahí. Chupando los restos de comida de sus dedos, mientras se ríe con sus compañeros de equipo. Pansy sonríe, imperceptiblemente, cuando nota que él lleva su traje de quidditch. Se fija en la manera que las protecciones se cierran alrededor de sus largas piernas.

Oh, Merlín.

Porque sus piernas son fuertes y sólidas, con mucha musculatura debajo de la tela que no es capaz de ocultarla. Cuando él se levanta, afirmando sus grandes manos en la mesa donde comen la gente que va a Hufflepuff, Pansy ve cómo balancea la escoba en su hombro. Ve como le murmura cosas, muy cerca del oído, a sus compañeros de equipo. Esa maldita forma en que sonríe todo el tiempo, como se curvan sus comisuras y se elevan sus pómulos rosados.

Y lo odia un poco más porque hasta con los ridículos trajes de quidditch se ve guapo. Quizás sea el único que luzca bien. Y se odia a ella misma porque sabe que esas cosas no se dicen. Pero se le ha escapado de los labios y la oído Daphne Greengrass, quien la mira con el ceño fruncido y aprieta los labios. Ni siquiera se piensan, se dijo mentalmente, mientras se dirigía al estadio para ver el partido.

Un estúpido partido que ella, normalmente, no iría a ver. Esta vez compite Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y si no fuera por él, ella estaría esparciendo y recogiendo comentarios en su sala común, bajo la luz de algas que proyecta el lago. No obstante, ella está sentada en las gradas, envuelta en una gran bufanda gris con rayas verdes y que en cada punta tiene una soberbia serpiente bordada. Tiene la nariz hacia arriba y mira atentamente el partido. Es una más de tantas, y odia saber que se comporta como el resto de las chicas, como una más del grupo de cualquieras, detesta saber que todas le miran a él. Y cuando alza los ojos hasta lo más alto del cielo le ve como una pequeña motita irregular, que se mueve muy rápido sobre su escoba. Tan rápido como el estúpido Potter.

El cielo es oscuro y ella sabe que ahí, en algún lugar entre las nubes, se están paseando aquellos entes asquerosos que tienen la capacidad de ponerle los pelos de punta. Todo por culpa de Sirius Black. _"Ojalá lo maten"_, piensa mientras trata de entornar la vista para no perderse ni una sola pirueta de él sobre su escoba. _"Ojalá maten a Potter también"_.

Y de pronto, Pansy tiene la sensación de que los cielos la han escuchado porque ve al estúpido buscador de Gryffindor caer de su escoba. Abre la boca porque se queda impresionada por el poder de su mente, o en lo grandioso de las coincidencias. Harry se precipita rápidamente hasta la tierra y de pronto, su manera de caer se vuelve lenta como si el fuera una pluma que se desliza por el aire. Vuelve sus ojos hasta Cedric, y le ve levantar el brazo, victorioso. Sonríe en silencio y para ocultar un poco su felicidad, se muerde el labio.

Muy pocas veces Pansy ha considerado la idea del suicidio, es más, sólo un par de veces cuando era muy pequeña y quería llamar la atención de su padre. Se lo imaginaba llorando sobre su lecho blanco y a un maestro de ceremonias, muy afectado, proclamando un discurso similar a letanías. En su imaginación, todos los presentes gimoteaban junto a su cadáver, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo por no haber reparado en las mil bondades de Pansy. Y esta vez Pansy quiere acercarse a Cedric, tan próxima a él que incluso podría olerle de nuevo (y ella entera se impregnaría de ese fantástico olor) y susurrarle bajito que ha jugado espléndido. Que el último movimiento que hizo para coger la snitch fue simplemente genial.

Pero sólo ajusta su bufanda y camina con sus compañeras porque sabe que eso sería el peor de todos los suicidios, el menos glamoroso. Una cosa por la que ella no está dispuesta a morir, ni siquiera figurativamente.

Draco le ha dicho que está rara, que actúa como una boba. Que últimamente ni siquiera pone atención en las cosas que hacen Potter y compañía. Le pregunta que le ocurre y después encoge los hombros cuando ella responde, con las mejillas coloradas. -Nada. No me ocurre nada.

La otra noche tuvo un sueño. Cedric estaba comiendo el típico pastel de chocolate, después cogía la servilleta y se limpiaba la boca. Se levantaba de su infame mesa, se alejaba de todos los otros Huffepluff y caminaba con esas zancadas grandes y rítmicas que sólo el sabe dar. En su andar el frufru de su capa cantaba muy cerca del suelo de piedra y él, pronto acercaba sus dedos grandes hasta el broche y dejaba caer parte de su uniforme, esa parte que quema y está maldita. Se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, casi al lado de ella y le decía con su voz mesurada.

El pastel de chocolate acá es mejor. -Y ella sólo respondía en sus sueños.

Por fin lo comprendes, Cedric.

Y después Pansy se despertó. Tenía el corazón desbocado, latiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y también tenía aquella sensación de que los ojos profundos y grises de Cedric le sonreían desde todas las direcciones. Era un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Porque Cedric Diggory jamás se fijará en ella, jamás cruzará el comedor de Hogwarts sacándose su túnica, botando su insignia y olvidándose de su casa, porque, a pesar de que sólo ha hablado una vez con él, sabe que considera a Hufflepuff como uno de los valores por los cuales vale la pena luchar. Está orgulloso de su maldita casa roñosa. Cedric Diggory jamás le dirá que la vida es más dulce en Slytherin, aunque sea la más pura y absoluta de las verdades.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> No sé cuántos capítulos serán. Sólo sé que el segundo está casi listo -hace tres años, aproximadamente- así que planeo no tardarme mucho en subirlo. Se agradecen los comentarios, como siempre. Sé que los personajes no son muy comunes ni queridos, pero a diferencia del resto, yo los adoro. Especialmente a Pansy.

Gracias por leer.

:)


End file.
